Harry Potter Books Rewrite: WITH YOUR CHARACTERS!
by YouCrackMeLikeAnEgg
Summary: Just as it says! Submit your characters to be placed in the last three HP books! My idea, do not steal! And, yeah, more info inside! *Closed*
1. Chapter 1

Holy Shit! Is she alive? NO, IM NOT! I'VE DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEDDDDDDDDD! JK Rowling killed me! Now GO KILL HER for ending Harry Potter!

The reason I'm back from the dead is to give you guys a chance to be in the last two, or maybe three, Harry Potter books! You will have been a background character, but I will work my awesome magic and rewrite the last two (or three, haven't decided yet) books so that your characters will have their POV and be part of it!

I WILL NOT ACCEPT:

-People who are related to the main characters

-Some characters because I cannot write them in or don't like them

-More than 5 Good Characters

-More than 5 Evil/Death Eater characters

Now, be creative and don't always say "Oh, they did this with the main character they did that with the main character" NO! They have to have been background characters up to this point, where they will be part of the DA or a legit reason why they know them and can get closer to Harry and them. They CAN have a romance with the character, but I am trying to keep it fairly cannon!

FORM (Decided on the last three books : ) so this is a long project! And form… if you don't fill something out I'll decide for you!)

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Gender:

Age:

Year:

Birthday (just the month and date, no year.)

Blood-Status (Half-Blood, Muggle-Born, Pureblood?):

Hometown:

House:

Family:

Overall Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History (Not everyone has a tragic history people!):

Magical Strengths:

Magical Weaknesses:

Smart (1-10, 10 being the best):

Sociable (1-10):

Popular (1-10):

Ethnicity:

Hair Color/Style:

Eyes:

Build:

Height:

Makeup (girls only):

Etc. (scars, piercings, and so on):

Uniform (a skirt? Jeans? Do you even wear the tie, pants or the shoes you're supposed to wear?):

Winter Uniform:

Casual Style:

Winter Casual Style:

Formal:

Jewellery:

Outdoor Wear:

Hats:

Gloves:

Favorite/Hated Singer(s)/Band(s)(Can use modern day singers etc)

Favorite/Hated Book(s)(like I said before, modern works):

Favorite/Hated Food(s):

Favorite/Hated Place:

Favorite/Hated Class:

Favorite/Hated Place at Hogwarts:

Other Favorite/Hated things:

Best/Worst Spell (S):

Wand (Length, Core, and Wood):

Broom:

Play Quidditch (yes and if so what position, and remember some main characters have to play, too)

Talents Outside of Magic:

Average Grades (Outstanding? Exceeds Expectations? Acceptable? Dreadful? Troll?):

Romance (you need two back up crush's at least)

Friends:

Who they'd Be Enemies With:

Pet (Toad, Owl, Cat...)

Dorm Description (Would they put up posters on their side? Is it messy or neat? What's laying around?):

Any adventures you want to be a part of (like getting lost in the forest, being attacked by magical creatures or anything.):

Boggart?

Patronus (for later):

Anything Else:

SUBMIT AWAY! I'M BORED AND WANTING TO WRITE!


	2. Characters accepted!

Characters Accepted: (Story will be up soon and called: Harry Potter and the Order of The Phoenix Rewrite).

I changed it to only 3 good and 4 evil characters. The rest of the characters will be those in the books.

Ummm… the main character is below, but since it's in 3rd person, EVERYONE will get mentioned or a chapter of their own every once in a while. But every story needs a main! And, I'm going to take your characters and use em, and use em good! I might change a little few details, but it's so it fits the story :)

Main: Rebecca Mina Beaudelaire: 5th year Gryffindor girl

Her sidekicks are:

Demitrius Hale: 5th Year Gryffindor boy

Ariadne Freedman: 5th Year Ravenclaw girl

Evil/Against Them:

Quinn Fearce: 7th Year Slytherin girl

Meila Maddox, 5th Year Slytherin girl

Clayton Haywood, 5th Year Slytherin boy

Andre Fuller, 6th Year Slytherin boy

I love this saying thingy 3:

We saved the Stone

We entered the Chamber

We freed the Prisoner

We were chosen by the Goblet

We fought alongside the Order.

We learnt from the Prince.

We found the Deathly Hallows.

We are the Potter Generation.


End file.
